1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a recreational game. More particularly, the present invention concerns a recreational game played by teams of players attempting to shoot a ball into an assigned goal while piloting electrically powered cars.
2. Prior Art
The use of recreational vehicles for entertainment and sport has been known for many years. One particularly familiar motorized recreational activity is the bumper car ride seen at carnivals and amusement parks. The cars are powered through an electrified floor of alternating current. The floor comprises a plurality of panels which supply power, each panel being either positive or negative in polarity. Panels are alternately disposed across the floor between positive and negative polarity, such that a first panel has a positive polarity and a second panel deployed adjacent to the first panel, has a negative polarity. Panels of one polarity are never disposed adjacent another panel of the same polarity. Receptors in the car draw the current from the floor panels, where a rectifier/transformer places the alternating current into direct current for a motor to produce the power necessary to propel the car.
The car moves only forwardly, rearward travel being impossible. The car cannot stop precisely, but rather must coast to a halt when power is withdrawn and inertia has its effect. Steering is accomplished through a crank, often having a wheel attached thereto, which orientates the wheels or bearings mounted to the chassis of the car. This affords sluggish response to changes in direction, making car control imprecise.
The bumper car amusements, in which such cars are utilized, consists of multiple drivers attempting to hit one another with their vehicles. More involved versions of this game have been devised, one example being set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,991,835, 4,898,382 and 5,100,155, all issued to Lamanna. The Lamanna references teach a game utilizing specially designed bumper cars. Each car has depressible forward and rearward bumpers. The depressing of a bumper will either increase or decrease the score of a player, depending upon which bumper is depressed. The movement of either bumper activates a sensor, which in turn causes a signal to be transmitted from the car to a receiver mounted in the roof or ceiling of the playing area. From this, a centralized scoring system is kept. Each car has a display for its driver's score, providing easy reference during the game.
While providing an improved means for displaying and managing scores, the game apparatus of Lamanna does not provide an improved car for heightened enjoyment of the game by greater control of the car. Further, Lamanna involves play on an individual basis, not on a team basis. Inasmuch as Lamanna is directed toward a game that involves the driving of cars into each other, the game set forth therein would not even suggest improvements to the bumper car regarding improving vehicle maneuvering.
One gaming system that is known, though for which no patent protection is believed to have been sought, is the Whirlyball game. Whirlyball involves two teams of players, usually five per team, who cooperate to score as many points as possible in a set time period. Each team has an assigned "goal" or target at which to shoot a plastic ball. Each player has a scoop with which to collect the ball, shoot it at the goal, or pass it to teammates. The goal comprises a backboard, similar to that used in basketball, with a hole formed centrally therein. A team scores two points for shooting the ball into the hole. A sensing mechanism, comprising a pivotal webbed sheet, is stationed behind the hole. When the ball passes through the hole, the sheet of the mechanism is moved, and bells and lights are set off, indicating the scoring of the goal. The accounting of score is handled by a scorekeeper, who also acts as the referee and game announcer.
The Whirlyball system offers an improved version of a team game in an electric car format. However, the cars used in Whirlyball are substantially similar to those used for decades in the bumper car art. Thus, these cars cannot be maneuvered or stopped precisely. This makes car control difficult, affecting the play of the game and reducing the enjoyment of the game.
What is needed is an improved car to increase control during the playing of a team game. Further, what is needed is an improved team game to best utilize this improved electric car and thus produce a more enjoyable team game. It is to these needs and to solving the problems present in the art that the present invention is directed.